all the right reasons
by NiNA-eN
Summary: Playlist album prompts in drabbles. Pairings, wordcount and mood varies, can be taken as friendship/romance. -Chrome Dokuro/All. /14. riot! -Chrome, Tsuna, Ipin, Lambo./
1. 9669: i'm not dead

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>forty-four.<strong>

_i'm not dead_

* * *

><p>She is a puppet only in name, her name a monogram of his but a name <em>her own.<em> She is no longer Nagi but Chrome _breathes _and suffers still - from the calluses of battle on her hands to the strained skin of her ankles from high heel straps.

"_The next person to insinuate such a thing,_ " gasps Mukuro-sama with watering eyes, who quickly snaps up her discarded apron, "_should have a taste of your cooking."_

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro. Teen-years or TYL.


	2. 96L59: you'll rebel to anything

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>thirty-six. <strong>

_you'll rebel to anything _

* * *

><p>He looks like the bottom has fallen out from his world.<p>

She laughs and shakes her head, kicking up her legs from her sprawled position on the loveseat.

Gokudera-san turns to her, face white as he kneels in the middle of the Vongola Mansion's living room. His hands spasm in a parody of prayer.

"B-but…" his voice is breathless in disbelief.

Chrome understands, she is a little surprised herself but -

"You can only expect his loyalties to extend so far," she tells him.

His answering howl of despair echoes for miles.

"HOW CAN THAT IDIOT COW REFUSE _CANDY?_"

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato, Lambo. Teen-years.

**It has to happen someday haha...**


	3. 96Basil: year of the gentleman

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>forty-seven. <strong>

_year of the gentleman _

* * *

><p>There is a strict code of etiquette in the mafia but still, she finds it amusing when he steps fourth to open the door for her – and later, to kiss the back of her hand.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Signorina...?"

She shakes her head and refuses to play the game; smiling, she takes back her hand to slip it through the crook of his arm.

"_Charmed_," she tells him quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Basil. Teen-years/TYL.

**Because the prompt made me think of Basil.**


	4. 962780: cloud nine

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>sixty-seven. <strong>

_cloud nine_

* * *

><p>He could've sworn those were <em>tears<em> in her eyes. He nudged the person next to him distractedly – who nodded in equally distracted affirmative.

He visibly started as she swung around quite suddenly, her eye _shining_ and her smile _blinding_, even surrounded by cake crumbs as it was. Her adoration was so _tangible_ he felt like scum for his meager offering, borne of a lunchtime whim nearing a convenient bakery and surrendered only at insistent puppy-dog eyes.

The remains of devastation spread before her on a table, a white plate near sparkling save that slight smear of chocolate buttercream at the corners and a fork laid across it, hastily bent prongs barely visible.

"_She's going to get a cavity again_," his colleague murmured in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Sawada Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi. TYL.

**In my imagination, this is TYL!Tsuna - and Yamamoto next to him haha :D A prompt borne of Chrome's alleged "love" of chocolate!**

**Thank you** - DangerIzmyGame - illumipel - **and especially,** Blue Quartz Foxy - **for the reviews! xDDD**


	5. 9669: the sufferer and the witness

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>forty. <strong>

_the sufferer and the witness_

* * *

><p>The sound of striking metal was followed by liquid fire, a scream and then, finally, <em>silence.<em>

_She had been an ordinary girl once_ – _though the life she led then_, he thought, _couldn't _really_ be called "living."_

She had simply drifted through life, abandoned by her parents yet _bound_ by the only thing she knew.

_And now__,__ she was free…_

She wiped the blood from her face unflinchingly and met his heterochromatic eyes.

_And he had given her a purpose. _

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukro. TYL.

***Thanks **AliceBarden**!**


	6. 96: the myth

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>fifty-nine. <strong>

_the myth_

* * *

><p>She is the 10th Vongola Mist Guardian but there are whispers of a shadow that follows her, a mist that wraps around her in battle to bring fourth death and destruction.<p>

She, with her one purple eye and a skull-adorned eyepatch over the over, symbolizes calamity with simply her long delicate swanlike neck and soft white unstained hands.

Every turn of her slender ankles, every swish of her too-short skirt _is a breathe held in silence._

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukro. TYL.

**Now I can see why there's so many Mukuro-featuring Chrome fics... he just kind of creeps in, even in hints haha D:**


	7. 9627: single

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>four. <strong>

_single_

* * *

><p>It's when Boss smiled at her and then moved from her side for the evening, that she started to wonder.<p>

She remembers his crush from adolescence, blooming in bright cherry-red blushes and suddenly too-long legs tripping all over themselves in Sasugawa Kyoko's presence - so obvious even she herself had to notice.

But he had long since grown from that, she thought as she watched his diplomatic gestures and speech with the leader of an allying family, his shoulders now broadened to snugly fit the gray-coloured mantle settled upon them. And yet, all those years gone by, the space beside him felt strangely empty.

Chrome felt a slight ache in her chest.

With a surge, she swiftly moved forward and, as he turned to face her, pressed her lips to his cheek. He stopped mid-speech and raised a hand to touch it.

The leader behind him looked on bemused, whilst neither registered.

Raising both eyebrows, his lips caught between amusement and surprise, he asked, "What was that for?"

Linking her arm through his other arm, she simply said,

"Because."

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Sawada Tsuna. TYL.

**Headcanon is he gives up Kyoko as he grows up. And not because I'm a 2796 fan.**


	8. 96V: boys like girls

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>six <strong>

_boys like girls_

* * *

><p>It's at times like these that she remembers there's a very specific line between herself and the other Tenth Vongola Guardians.<p>

Told to clean a quite sizable public pool as part of her physical training (to be _really_ honest, she'd kept _insisting_ once she found out as she had meant to be excluded from such things, like that time in the future, like the training _then_ too, like _the final battle...)_, she dons a swimming suit beneath a long white T-shirt and a giant cleaning brush in one hand.

She is well aware of the others hovering about, in the guises of "it's much larger/dirtier over here/this is MY side of the pool" and such.

The fifth time, Sun Man tries to wheedle away her brush, claiming to have EXTREMELY lost his own (she can clearly see it poking out from a bush over _there)_, and she finally throws the damned thing down_._

With a frustrated sigh, she grabs the bottom of her T-shirt and makes full use of the fact that her suit is a_ two-piece. _No one notices Reborn's smirk as Ryohei splutters and then the boys suddenly and irrevocably collapse left and right from EXTREME bloodloss.

Not seconds later, everyone takes care to steer clear of Chrome and she is finally able to train in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Tenth Vongola Guardians. Teen-years.

**Because Reborn would _so_be proud of Chrome using the only weapon the other Guardians don't have.  
><strong>


	9. 96100: beauty from pain

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>thirty-four.<strong>

_beauty from pain_

* * *

><p>Beautiful things are even more so when they <em>crawl<em>, he'd heard once and Byakuran wondered if it was really true.

Though broken and bleeding, there was still that quiet defiance in the lumniscient darkness of her one huge eye – as it had been since the first day he'd caught her. Such a face was incapable of _real_ intimidation, as she screwed it up into a glare as he cupped her chin, lips pursed mutely.

With a laugh, he threw it away from him again and she sagged against the wall, against her bindings.

Mukuro's progeny, even if not in the way he'd initially thought, was indeed proving to be quite interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Byakuran Gesso. TYL.

**I like this pairing OK.**

**To **-darkdoll25- **I don't think you got what I meant last time. - or the chapter. I don't hate Kyoko. I simply think that in the future, Tsuna chooses to stay "single" to protect others. **

**To **-PearlLover2019-** sorry, but I just write whatever comes to mind from each prompt. The pairings/characters just happen. And as, personally, I don't ship 1896, it's not likely to come to mind really.**


	10. Nagi: life starts now

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>twenty-seven.<strong>

_life starts now_

* * *

><p>It all comes down to this, with her damaged eyes – eye – gazing sightlessly into an ironically clear blue sky and the bright red blood dribbling from her lips.<p>

The noise around her is chaotic staccato that filters soothingly through the previous silence of her life – screams, shouts, gasps, sobs -

It's strange that, with her innards mangled in her chest and spilling out into the road, this is the closest she's ever felt to feel so _alive._

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Nagi. Pre-series.


	11. 96Kokuyos: stuck on repeat

**all the right reasons**

by NiNA_eN

* * *

><p><strong>fifty-seven.<strong>

_stuck on repeat_

* * *

><p>It's an image that's layered on top of eachother <em>againandagainandagain-<em>

Before she'd almost-died, she'd never seen her mother's face, only heard those few choice words, absolutely refusing her very existence –

_"no one would want that child anyway"_

And now, all she has left are worn clothes crumpled carelessly where her treasured uniform once lay and an impersonal note that simply instructs –

_GET OUT._

Those turned backs that she could never reach.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro/Nagi, her mother, the Kokuyos.

**My first thought on the recent Manga happenings.**


	12. 9669: smile it's the end of the world

**sixty.**

_smile it's the end of the world  
><em>

* * *

><p>Even if her heart is breaking, the least she can do but watch.<p>

"Look, Chrome," her master says, _commands_, a whimsical smile on his lips as she indeed does so.

He had played the jester's part to perfection, entertaining kings and queens whilst secretly plotting behind their backs, bringing about the demise and destruction with a few well-chosen words in the guise of joking suggestions and sits back to revel in the bloodied madness.

"_Watch_, Chrome," he says softly, and there is nothing else she can do.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro. TYL.

**Personal headcanon of their relationship/Mukro's personality until recently. Hmph, and I wanted to keep it!**


	13. 96Basil: ocean eyes

**forty-five.**

_ocean eyes_

* * *

><p>She is used to shades of mud, the most common of her nationality's eyes – she an exception with her violent ones - so she is surprised to meet his. There are <em>two<em> of them – rather than Mukuro-sama's singular one – and that broadens their intensity, coupled with the richness of their colour.

She compares them to the ocean, a casual thoughtless murmur slipping from her lips without realization - and he laughs, not of _malice_ or _mockin_g of her perhaps naiveté but a good-nature one, faintly surprised.

His eyes sparkle_ just_ so as the light hits them and she can tell he is very flattered by such an assessment.

She smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Basil.

**I call them my Nationality Clash ship, ok.**


	14. 9627ipin-lambo: riot

**eight.**

_riot  
><em>

* * *

><p>His face is pale, blood drained from it to highlight the very slight hollows beneath his straining eyes and the cheekbones finally emerging from rounded puppyfat. His voice is filled with mock-horror as he intones,<p>

"This is a _conspiracy._"

She can only shrug helplessly at the tenth mafia don, sticking safely to the shadows as two tiny kids – a growing Chinese assassin and Italian Mafioso but _still_ – run circles around his seated body, screaming cheerfully as they continually wrap – _restrain_ - him in ribbons, trailing the seemingly innocuous material behind them like little streamers.

His face, just before similarly disappearing beneath the coloured cloth, promises retaliation as soon as he's free again.

Chrome decides to make herself scarce for the next few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>CharactersPairings: **Chrome Dokuro, Sawada Tsuna, I-pin and Lambo.

**'Cuz no way in hell is she getting in the middle of this.**


End file.
